How to become a Jedi
How to become a Jedi on Stardust This guide will assume that you are both new to the game and new to Stardust. Requirements to become a Jedi In order to gain access to the Village of Aurilia you must first be visited by the Old Man, and in order to be eligible for this visit you need to earn specific badges. The combinations of badges you will need are: * 1 Profession badge * 5 Content badges * 3 Jedi POI badges * 5 Dangerous POI badges * 15 Easy POI badges * 2 Event badges (Any race tracks, Theed Librarian, participate in Live Event) Content Badge Options: * Reelo's Theme Park (Starts in cantina on Candrilla) * Nym's Theme Park (Lok) * The Warren (2 badges) (Dantooine) * New Republic Theme Park (Chandrilla) * Imperial Theme Park * Corellian Corvette * Exar Kun Instance * Axvja Min instance * Lothal Themepark Jedi POI Badges: * Ben Kenobi's House (Tatooine -4512 -2270) * Jedi Temple Ruins (Dantooine 4196 5204) * The Temple of Exar K'un (Yavin IV) * Jedi Temple (Lothal) Difficult POI Badges: * Ancient Krayt Dragon Skeleton (Tatooine -4632 -4346) * Great Pit of Corkoon (Tatooine -6169 -3387) * Fort Tusken (Tatooine) * Krayt Graveyard (Tatooine 7396 4478) * Dathomir Sarlacc (Dathomir) * Visit Florrum by talking to Hondo Easy POI Badges: * All other badges are "Easy" POI badges Force Sensitivity You can determine how close you are to becoming eligible for a visit from the Old Man by using the /checkforcestatus command. This will give you one of seven possible messages: 1/6: "You feel no connection with the force." 2/6: "You barely notice something different about yourself." 3/6: "You feel a faint sense of the force." 4/6: "You feel the Force surge within you." 5/6: "You have a strong sense of the Force within you." 6/6: "You feel an inner glow. The Force is with you." 7/7 "You feel an inner radiance. You are one with the force and the force is with you." Once you gain the "You feel an inner radiance. You are one with the force and the force is with you." status you will be eligible for a visit from the Old Man. The Old Man & Gaining Access to the Village After getting your "inner radiance" you will eventually receive a visit** from a mysterious Old Man. Appearing as a white dot on the map, converse with him and he will give you a Force Crystal and ask you to protect it. You will now have access to a Quest Journal from the Force Crystal that allows you to keep track of what your current task is. You can view your Quest Journal either by selecting it from the crystal's radial menu, double-clicking the crystal, or by using the command /ui action questJournal. Eventually some NPC's called "Sith Shadows" will attack you** (supposed to be only two of them, but it's sometimes four). They appear as red dots on the map. You must defeat them in order to protect the crystal. If they happen to kill you then you will lose the crystal and have to wait for another visit from the Old Man to get a new one. However, if you do manage to defeat them (they're very easy) you can loot "a Waypoint Datapad" with a waypoint to an encampment from (at least) one of them. Note that if you don't loot it or they weren't carrying one, you will then have to wait for another attack from some more Sith Shadows and try to loot one again. Now you must activate and go to the given waypoint. It will lead you to a Sith Shadow encampment with 3-4 Sith Shadows outlaws. Defeat them and loot another datapad, "a mysterious Datapad", this one with a waypoint to a mysterious village on Dathomir. Your Quest Journal will be updated, telling you to go to the Science Outpost on Dathomir, along with giving you a waypoint to a village southeast of the outpost. When you get to Dathomir, head towards the village. You will have to pass through a "wall" of mist when you get near the village (cannot be in combat). Once you arrive at the village talk to the village Elder, Rohak. He will reveal that this is the village of Aurilia and that they are currently being besieged by the Sith Shadows and are in great need of help... Note: You must be outside of a static city area in order to get a visit from the Old Man or Sith Shadows. Player cities don't seem to matter though. Also, it helps to not be zooming around on a vehicle either and supposedly they won't visit if you're in combat. Some methods that have worked for others is to shuttle around to various player cities, logging in and out repeatedly, and running towards the (0,0) center point on the map. Note that usually when you're out in the field they won't spawn right on top of you, instead they will come running towards your general direction from off the screen, so keep your eyes open for that kind of odd behavior on the overhead map (such as a white dot bolting across the map for no apparent reason) __FORCETOC__ Category:Jedi